Al fin juntos
by MidoriUP
Summary: todo comienza por una queja de Ron, Hermione escucho como su novio se quejaba de las constantes peleas de Harry y Draco, Hermione quiso descubrir por qué tanta obsesión, descubriendo algo sorprendentemente inesperado. Gryffindor y slytherin trabajando juntos por una causa, unir a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy.


**Al fin juntos**

 **Aquí les traigo otra historia recién sacada de mi extraña mente, espero les guste, la disfruten, la coman, la saboreen, la compartan.**

 **Los personajes obviamente perteneces a J.K Rowling.**

 **Advertencia: esto es un universo alterno, no hubo guerra, ni Voldemort, los gemelos solo le llevan un año a Ron y repitieron el último año junto a su hermano (para horror de todos los profesores de Hogwarts JAJAJAJAJA SOY TERRIBLE).**

 **Resumen: todo comienza por una queja de Ron, Hermione escucho como su novio se quejaba de las constantes peleas de Harry y Draco, Hermione quiso descubrir por qué tanta obsesión, descubriendo algo sorprendentemente inesperado. Gryffindor y slytherin trabajando juntos por una causa, unir a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy.**

…

Hermione es la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero esa no es su única virtud, la observación es otra de ellas y de esta virtud va de la mano otra, el análisis. Ella no solo observa y analiza los contenidos de los libros, también lo hace con las personas, pero solo cuando algún suceso la lleva a eso.

Está en el gran comedor con Ron, quien está realmente enojado, Harry lo está ignorando por estar en una riña con Draco.- ¿Por qué te molesta que Harry este peleando con Malfoy? Normalmente lo apoyarías- comento la chica mientras se decidía entre desayunar avena o cereal.

-lo se mione, pero es que Harry ya me supera en las ganas de pelear con el hurón, es realmente estúpido, escucha, ahora le molesta incluso que el rubio valla a la biblioteca cuando él decide ir, sé que no me gusta coincidir con el hurón en algún lado, pero Harry está rayando a lo obsesivo, ahora le pelea por todo, y me he fijado que el hurón es igual o peor que Harry, me sorprende, cuando Harry no comienza él lo hace, si no los conociese diría que incluso se ponen de acuerdo en quien comienza primero las discusiones- termino de quejarse el pelirrojo con su novia.

Hermione miro a Ron pinchar furioso un par de salchichas y servírselas en su plato, suspiro y analizo un momento lo que su novio le había dicho, los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaron a trabajar, para llegar a una conclusión debía observar a los involucrados, decidida, no solo en seguir a ese par, sino que también por un buen tazón de cereal de avena, se dispuso a maquinar su plan minuciosamente para no ser descubierta.

Primero se decidió por observar a su amigo, Harry siempre estaba sonriente y alegre, se preocupaba por lo que le sucedía a otros, después de todo es lo que le había enseñado la madre de éste, era un buscador de problemas innato, ese era la influencia de los merodeadores, y esa vena slytherin que de vez en cuando salía a flote se debía a su primo lejano Tom Ryddle, Harry era una extraña combinación de sentimientos y personalidades, pero eso hacía que Harry fuese… Harry.

Lo primero que descubrió Hermione gracias a su silenciosa observación era que Harry consiente o inconscientemente siempre buscaba al rubio entre la multitud, cuando el rubio no se percataba de la mirada del moreno Harry sonreía, cuando la chica miro eso por primera vez tuvo una epifanía, la sonrisa de Harry era diferente a todas las que había visto y ¡El moreno no se enteraba que estaba sonriendo! Solo cuando alguno de los miembros de su casa reclamaba su atención se sorprendía (disimulaba muy bien su sorpresa pero para Hermione no pasó desapercibida) y regresaba su atención a sus compañeros, luego con vistazos de reojo observaba a Draco.

Decidió seguir observando las reacciones de su amigo, esa misma noche encontró algo que no pensó posible, Harry se molestaba cuando alguien se acercaba en demasía al rubio, claro que no fuese Blaise o Pansy, esto desconcertó a la castaña así que observo con más concentración y lo que pensó era enojo resultaron ser celos.

Por su salud mental decidió detener por esa noche su investigación.

Pero la pausa no duro mucho, esa noche en sus rondas de prefecta se topó con Malfoy, pero no estaba solo, y mucho menor charlaba con su compañía, literalmente se devoraban uno al otro, pero eso no le sorprendió demasiado, no, su sorpresa fue ver más atrás, a Harry Potter con una mirada asesina, pero luego esas ganas de sangre se transformaron en un dolor profundo, vio como Harry aflojaba los puños daba media vuelta y se iba sin decir nada, en cuanto el moreno desapareció, Malfoy soltó al chico que resultó ser un hufflepuff . estaba por irse pero le sorprendió ver al rubio limpiarse con asco su boca y mirar con absoluta aberración al chico quien tembló en su sitio - solo te bese para molestar a Potter, que no se te suba a la cabeza, y para la próxima que te acerques de nuevo a Potter…- el rubio miro con asco al chico y dijo- pensé que ese idiota tendría mejores gustos, eres un fácil mira que dejar que yo te besase de esa forma cuando se supone salías con él, eres un puto- sin más el rubio se giró y se alejó con un andar elegante y altivo, Hermione vio como el chico lloraba.

Hermione apretó los puños comprendiendo la situación que presencio, al parecer el chico hufflepuff era Rafael, aquel estúpido de quinto año que salía con su amigo, quien Hermione sabia y ahora confirmaba solo era un interesado, decidió que ese idiota no merecía su pena, se giró y regreso en sus pasos terminando de analizar la situación, Draco sabía que Rafael solo era un interesado y quiso sacárselo a su amigo de encima, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, luego estaba la mirada rabiosa de Harry que se transformó en una de profundo dolor, pero la duda de Hermione era si esas emociones que mostro su amigo en la mirada eran por Draco o a Rafael.

-jamás pensé que diría esto, pero espero sea el rubio la razón del abatimiento de Harry, si es Rafael, lo más probable es que Harry se permitiese regresar con él, ¡aaashhh!, como detesto a ese interesado- Hermione decidió que comenzaría a observar al rubio.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Hermione había comenzado esa nueva e interesante misión de descubrir la razón del rubio de espantarle los pretendientes a Harry, ¡o si!, había descubierto que el rubio no solo había alejado a Rafael de Harry, no señor, la castaña había presenciado como el rubio ahuyentaba de una u otra forma todos aquellos y aquellas que deseaban apoderarse del corazoncito del amado león, y para el disfrute de la castaña había descubierto que todos esos pretendientes luchaban en vanos, jamás les pertenecería el corazón del moreno, no, el moreno tenía bien marcado el nombre del daño de su corazón, y era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, Hermione lo que al principio fuese considerado un trauma ahora consideraba una verdadera razón de júbilo, le encantaba la idea de una relación entre el rubio y su amigo.

-¿estás bien Hermione?- pregunto Ron mirando con sospecha a su novia-tienes la mirada-dijo abriendo los ojos asustado el pelirrojo.

-¿la mirada?- pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-sí, la mirada de loca que pones cuando investigas algo y te gustara el resultado de esa investigación, dime que no es algo que yo tendré que probar- gimió al final el pelirrojo.

La chica miro mal a su novio por lo de loca luego sonrió, asustando a Ron, y dijo-no lo probaras, pero deberás aprobarlo cuando termine con lo que planeo- Ron gimió, que su novia planeara era peor, mucho peor que una investigación.

Ahora, lo siguiente, necesitaba aliados, preferiblemente slytherin, requería de alguien cercano al rubio para una mejor investigación, y tenía en mente a ciertas personas, más tarde tantearía terreno con Ron para que no se infartase, además necesitaba a un gran estratega, pero primero necesitaba mucha más información con respecto a las intenciones del rubio al espantarle los pretendientes al moreno.

Bien, ya tenía en mente a las personas que necesitaba para concretar su plan, solo bastaba con reclutar a una sola serpiente para que el resto entrase sin rechistar, y la persona que tenía en mente ahora mismo entraba al baño, miro a ambos lados del pasillo, estaba desierto, perfecto para evitar interrupciones.

Entro con cuidado al baño se cercioro de que no hubiese mas nadie que ella y la slytherin, cello la puerta para imposibilitar alguna intensión de escape, se recostó contra la pared y espero paciente a que la susodicha terminase los asuntos que la llevaron ahí, observo en silencio como la chica se lavaba las manos y disfrutó el susto que le causo al darse cuenta de su presencia y la situación, esta auto impuesta misión la divertía cada vez más.

-Granger- siseo la chica en desconcierto-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué sellaste la salida?

-¿asustada Parkinson?- pregunto divertida la castaña.

-¿es que esto no va contra la moral de los estúpidos Gryffindor? Atrapar a una inofensiva chica en el baño.

-no quiero pelear Parkinson, la razón que me lleva a tenerte en esta situación te interesara.

-así, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto mordaz la slytherin.

-bueno, solo quiero que me ayudes en un asunto- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿mi ayuda?- Pansy rio- que te hace pensar que te ayudare.

-por qué se trata de Malfoy.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos y miro desconfiada a la castaña-¿Qué quieres con Draco? ¿Tan mal te trata el pobretón de Weasley?...Aaah, es eso, el Weasley es un pobretón- dijo mordaz la chica.

Hermione soltó una risita divertida, slytherin, siempre a la defensiva, si no fuese pasado semanas observando y planeando se sentiría acorralada, pero solo estaba gozando la situación-no me interesa Malfoy de esa manera Parkinson, y Ron es un novio excelente, y no te preocupes con la cantidad de oro que haya o no en la cuenta de los Weasley, la situación que quiero discutir contigo es simple, necesito algo de información de tu amigo.

-y que te hace pensar que te la daré, no pienses que traicionare a Draco, no te daré información para que luego lo molesten.

-quien dijo que era para molestarlo, si solo confirmas lo que sospecho todo resultara a pedir en popa- dijo divertida la castaña.

Pansy miro detenidamente a la chica frente a ella, no conocía ese lado de la castaña, nunca la había visto actuar sola y mucho menos tan calmada y decidida-¿y que es lo que debo confirmar?- pregunto la pelinegra, solo quería escuchar la estúpida duda de la castaña, recolectaría información.

-bueno, estas semanas he estado en un proyecto personal, todo nació de una duda…

-al grano Granger- interrumpió la slytherin rodando los ojos.

-correcto, he observado que Draco Malfoy tiene un extraño hobby, espantar los pretendientes de Harry- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pansy palideció- **le he dicho a Draco que sea discreto ¡maldita sea!-** pensó la pelinegra.

-tengo dos teorías del porqué de ello, la primera es que tu amigo no soporta la idea de que Harry compitiese con él en lo de ser el más cotizado de la escuela- Hermione miro a la chica frente a ella observando sus expresiones.

- **está más lejos de saber la verdadera razón, que suerte** \- pensó la pelinegra con cara de póker.

\- la segunda opción, la cual es la que me agrada más y me parece más interesante, es que no soporta la idea de ver a Harry con alguien más, porque tiene alguna especie de sentimiento romántico por él- dijo con gran gozo Hermione al ver la cara desencajada de la slytherin- tu expresión me lo confirma- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- dijo la chica apuntando con la varita a Hermione, estaba dispuesta a obliviatear a Hermione con tal de proteger el secreto de Draco.

-no es necesario de estar a la defensiva, no pretendo usar esta información en contra de Malfoy, solo quiero ayudar a esos idiotas cabezotas a estar juntos, eso de que estando cerca se maten pero separados se mueran ya me está cansando- dijo de una forma maternal en pensar como ese par intenta matarse en presencia del otro para solamente llamar la atención, y lo peor, que mueran por dentro al ver como no podían estar juntos como realmente querían.

-espera, espera, espera ¿me estas insinuando que Potter también está enamorado de Draco?- pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra.

-¡o si!-exclamo Hermione- he visto como se miran cuando piensan que nadie los ve, no me sorprendería que en una de sus peleas al estilo muggle terminen enrollándose- dijo Hermione más relajada al ver como Pansy dejaba de apuntarla para reír por su comentario.

-pensé que era la única que pensaba eso, Draco más de una vez ha corrido al baño después de esas peleas, dice que el cuerpo de Potter esta en llamas o cosas así-.

-¿no? ¿Enserio? O Merlín, que idiotas, Harry se la pasa quejándose de los amoríos que se le conocen al rubio, que Draco esto, que no se da a respetar, que no le importa, ahora que lo pienso me tarde demasiado en darme cuenta.

-entonces, ¿quieres que estén juntos?- pregunto más seria Pansy cuando dejaron de reírse a costa de las estupideces de sus amigos.

-al principio me parecía absurdo, pero ahora que pensé mejor es realmente sorprendente lo bien que se verán juntos cuando dejen la estupidez- dijo entusiasmada Hermione.

-¿¡verdad que sí!?- exclamo Pansy sin poder evitar dar brinquitos, cuando se percató de lo que hacía se puso seria.

-si, quien crees que será… ya sabes ¿el pasivo?- pregunto realmente curiosa Hermione- que Harry no me odie, pero pienso que será el.

Pansy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada - Merlín, jamás me había reído tanto con una chica.

Hermione la miro sorprendía - ¿no? ¿Qué pasa con las risotadas que das con las hermanas Greengrass o la chica Bulstrode?

-son falsas, no tengo verdaderas amigas, solo Draco, Theodore, Vincent, Gregory y Blaise son mis amigos, crecimos juntos.

-Mmmm, bueno, ahora tienes una si gustas- dijo Hermione tendiendo la mano, Pansy miro la mano que Granger le tendía y con algunas dudas la apretó.

-muye bien, ahora ¿que has planeado?- pregunto curiosa Pansy.

-primero, necesitamos al resto para que esto salga realmente bien.

-pues habla Granger, y explícame por qué los necesitamos, para que esto funcione debo aprobar a quien elijas contarle de esto- dijo Pansy con su tono gélido.

-eso tiene sentido, bueno, necesitaremos a un estratega, y ese obviamente es Ron, siempre es él que arma las estrategias, es bueno planeando escapes, entradas y siempre es bueno en situaciones complejas y difíciles.

-así que él es el que planea las batallas, quien lo diría, aprobado.

-los siguiente son los gemelos Fred y George, como sabes ellos nos ayudaran a ahuyentar a la chusma junto con Crabbe y Goyle, sabes perfectamente que habrá quienes quieran interferir en nuestro plan de juntarlos, y quien mejor que ellos cuatro para ahuyentarlos.

-ni que lo digas, una combinación de pastillas vomitivas con unos cuantos puños, bien pensado- dijo divertida Pansy.

-obviamente necesitaremos a Blaise, tenemos que tener a un romántico en cuestión y ese es el.

-sí, mi Zuzu es muy tierno y romántico- dijo con ojitos soñadores Pansy.

-Y por último, necesitaremos a Theodore y a Neville, ellos, nos ayudaran con los profesores en caso de problemas, y sobre todo, nos ayudaran a planear como decirle a los padres de Harry y Draco en caso de que todo resulte tan bien que lo próximo que planeemos sea un enlace.

-me gusta como piensas Granger, pero yo como encajo en todo esto.

-simple, tu eres la que manda en los slytherin, se nota a leguas que tu dominas a todos incluso a Draco, así que si te recluto a ti los recluto a ellos, además nosotras seremos la paz en el grupo.

-bien, yo me encargo de mis slytherin tu encárgate de tus Gryffindor, ¿donde nos reuniremos la próxima vez?

-debe ser en un lugar en el que nadie nos encuentre…- Hermione camino pensativa por el baño- **la cámara de los secretos solo pueden abrirla Harry y su primo Tom, la biblioteca es muy pública, los salones, cualquiera puede encontrarnos…-** pensaba Hermione.

-¿Qué tal la sala de los menesteres?-pregunto Pansy.

Hermione miro a la pelinegra y sonrió - ese lugar es perfecto, nos reuniremos una vez que todos acepten a ayudarnos.

-¿Qué tal si los llevamos engañados? será divertido ver como se les desencaja el rostro- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-pensaba tantear terreno con Ron y lo que sugieres es muy slytherin, pero concuerdo contigo será divertido, y mucho.

Blaise miraba a su novia con sospecha, tenía esa sonrisa de quien planea algo malo, realmente malo - ¡oye amorcito!... ¿qué te traes entre manos? - Pansy miro sorprendida a su novio luego se sonrojo y se removió incomoda, Blaise entrecerró los ojos-Pansy…

-es que… me da algo de vergüenza, yo…- Pansy miro alrededor para ver si nadie los escuchaba y acerco su boca al oído del de tez oscura y susurro - quiero que vallamos a la sala de los menesteres …mañana por la noche - cuando susurro eso chupo el lóbulo de la oreja e su novio quien se estremeció.

-me encanta cuando haces eso, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos ahora?- pregunto seductor el chico rozando con su nariz el cuello de la chica.

-lo siento Zuzu nos vemos mañana- pero antes de levantarse Pansy palmeo la entre pierna de Blaise y dijo-abajo muchacho, esta noche no.

-eres cruel- gimió Blaise viendo como su adorada (y algunas veces odiada, como en ese momento) novia se iba de la sala común.

Pansy salió de su sala común y se encamino a la biblioteca sabía que ahí encontraría a Theodore, pero camino a la biblioteca se encontró con Vincent y Gregory, decidió que actuaría de una vez con ellos - ¡chicos! - llamo Pansy.

-¿Qué sucede Pansy?- pregunto Vincent.

-saben descubrí que si uno va a la sala de los menesteres los días jueves en la noche después del toque de queda, si uno imagina una mesa full de comida en esa sala, aparece- dijo entusiasta la chica.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto con los ojos brillosos Gregory.

-¡oh sí! Además, me dijeron que los gemelos Weasley siempre van- susurro la chica. Vincent y Gregory se miraron y se sonrojaron levemente.

Pansy dejo que esos chicos maquinases su plan, muchos pensaban que ese dúo eran solo un par de idiotas, pero eran astutos cuando se proponían algo, dejo escapar un risita maliciosa, le encantaba ser amiga de Granger, no sabía que podía poner en situaciones divertidas a sus amigos, muy bien el más difícil de engañar seria Theodore, pero por suerte conocía la debilidad de este.

Llego a la biblioteca y recibió una mirada de advertencia de parte de Irma Pince, Pansy rodo los ojos, ella no era tan escandalosa, busco con la mira a su amigo y cuando lo vio sonrió y se acercó. Theodore sintió un escalofrió desagradable y miro a su alrededor y cuando vio que su amiga Pansy se acercaba gimió frustrado, marco donde había quedado en el libro que leía, lo cerro y espero impaciente a que su amiga dijera con que lo molestaría esta vez.

-escuche que Jimmy Peakes invito a Neville a la sala de los menesteres supuestamente para una tarea de herbologia, pero me dijeron que escucharon de Jimmy que solo lo invito ahí para ya sabes… aprovecharse de él, dice que quiere poseerlo, en ese sentido.

-¿esto es alguna de tus tretas?- pregunto suspicaz.

-Theo, yo… está bien, no me creas, yo seré la que impida eso- Pansy sonrió triste y agrego-para que veas que soy tu amiga.

Pansy se alejó y sonrió para sus adentros-espera, iré contigo ¿a qué hora cera?- pregunto Theodore.

-será mañana después del toque de queda- dijo con una sonrisa aliviada la chica- **me encanta tener este encanto-** pensó.

Pansy salió de la biblioteca y para su disguste las hermanas Greengrass venían hacia ellas, sonrió y para sus adentros grito frustrada-Pansy- chillo Astoria-¿y Draco?

-por ahí- dijo la chica mirando sus uñas a lo lejos vio que Granger se acercaba.

-valla, pero sí es la come libros en persona- dijo Daphne.

-cállense, ustedes no podrían leer un libro aunque quisiera, en cambio yo gracias a ellos puedo hacer que mis amigos confíen en mí y así hacer que ellos hagan algo que yo quiera pero sin que ellos se den cuenta de mis verdaderos motivos- después de decir eso Hermione miro intensamente a Pansy quien sonrió maquiavélicamente en comprensión.

-déjame decirte que no eres la única, con hermosas mentiras puedo hacer que mis amigos bailen en el sexto piso si así les hago creer que con eso conseguirán algo.

Las hermanas Greengrass se miraron sin comprender lo que decían solo se limitaron a reír por lo que decía su líder.

Hermione y Pansy se pasaron de largo, pero discretamente se rieron en asentimiento.

La Gryffindor se sentía culpable por haberle mentido a sus amigos pero, se divertiría un poco, además sabía que sus amigos le ayudarían.

Llego la hora acordada, Pansy y Hermione ya estaban en la sala de los menesteres, ambas habían llegado a la conclusión de que la sala era lo suficientemente grande como para mostrar pequeñas habitaciones para sus víctimas a medida que fuesen llegando, y obviamente a la final revelarían sus propósitos.

Las chicas estaban en medio de la habitación, la sala de los menesteres había creado una especie de centro donde de veía cada uno de los cuartos vacíos, a medida que fuesen llegando sus amigos la habitación los iría guiando a los pequeños cuartos transformándolos en lo que estos pensaban que encontraría. Primero llego Blaise, ante el apareció una sexy habitación donde planeaba pasar un buen rato con su novia, pero tristemente eso no sucedería, Pansy sonrió, su querido novio se decepcionaría, y se enfurecería pero sería tan excitante contentarlo. Luego llego Theodore y ante el apareció una habitación parecida solo que después de un rato se transformó en una sala de tortura, Hermione miro sin comprender el motivo del cambio.

-le dije a Theodore que Jimmy Peakes invito a pasar la noche a Neville- dijo simple la pelinegra sorprendiendo a Hermione, pero esta negó.

-bueno, espero que este plan no solo una a Harry y a Draco- aprobó la castaña, si Theodore Nott era capaz de tragar su orgullo y su dignidad para proteger la inocencia de su querido amigo Neville, tendría su aprobación.

Después de un rato llego Ron consiguiendo que el cuarto en el que callo se transformase en una biblioteca, Pansy miro con una ceja alzada a Hermione-le dije que la sala de los menesteres tenía unos libros que quería leer pero que necesitaba ayuda.

-eso explica la cara de estío y como obedientemente comienza a leer.

-que esperabas, lo tengo bien domadito.

A Vincent y Gregory les apareció una cena romántica, a los gemelos una especie de laboratorio, y a Neville un extraño jardín.

-¿esta lista?- pregunto Hermione emocionada, Pansy asintió. Las paredes que separaban las habitaciones desaparecieron.

-¿QUÉ HACEN LOS ESLYTHERIN AQUÍ?- pregunto indignado Ron.

-tampoco es mi agrado verte- siseo Blaise.

Crabbe y Goyle miraron sonrojados a los gemelos quienes se removieron incomodos por la profunda mirada. Neville miraba curioso las estancias pero cuando vio a Hermione solo sonrió, no le sorprendía mucho, sabia como era su amiga. Theodore miro muy mal a Pansy pero el alivio se reflejaba en su mirada.

-no se vallan a matar, ustedes nos ayudaran a Hermione y a mí, y no tienen forma de negarse o los haremos sufrir uno por uno- dijo con un brillo malicioso en su mirada la chica slytherin.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- gruño Ron.

Blaise saco su varita y apunto a Ron-a mi novia no le hablas así, Weasley- dijo con desprecio.

Los gemelos y Neville reaccionaron y apoyaron a Ron sacando sus varitas, Theodore Crabbe y Goyle no se quedaron atrás.

-hombres- dijeron las chicas.

Hermione saco sus varita y con un movimiento simple las varitas volaron a su mano-sin varitas, y el que se atreva a lanzar un puño quedara calvo por una semana, los hombres palidecieron.

-créanle, es capaz de eso… dijo Fred.

-y mucho más… concluyo George.

Los slytherin disimularon su miedo, si los gemelos le temían a alguien o a algo, de verdad era de temer.

-muy bien, lo que dijo Parkinson es cierto, necesitamos que nos ayuden y no se negaran o me encargare de ello.

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunto Neville con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-queremos unir a Harry y a Draco- dijo Pansy.

-¿ESTAN DEMENTE?- gritaron Blaise y Ron.

-me estas copiando- dijeron el pelirrojo y el moreno.

-deja de copiarme- gritaron nuevamente.

-ya está bueno- dijo la castaña y con su varita apunto a Ron y Blaise-Instant Scalping Hex*

Blaise miro a Weasley y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, Ron lo imito mientras que señalaba al moreno.

-Zuzu, no te acerques a mí esta semana- dijo Pansy con una risita.

-¿Qué?- dijo el susodicho llevando sus manos a la cabeza mientras que una mueca de horror se extendía en su rostro-¿Qué hiciste?

-nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, tú ya deberías saberlo Ronald- dijo Hermione con un tono peligrosos cuando se dirigió a Ron.

-pero no lo golpee- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-¿no vas a reclamarle?- pregunto indignado el otro afectado.

Ron solo se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a refunfuñar en silencio.

-te tienen domado Roni- dijo con una sonrisa divertida Fred.

-domado y completamente jodido, y aun lo niegas- agrego Fred.

-ya que descubrimos que las amenazas de Granger son reales, ahora explíquense que les comió el seso para tener tan descabellada idea- pregunto Theodore cómodamente sentado en un sillón donde tenía una muy buena vista del trasero de Neville.

-nada, solo que estamos cansadas de que Harry y Draco se estén matando a golpes cuando en realidad están loco el uno por el otro- dijo Pansy.

-¿Qué les asegura eso?- pregunto Neville sentándose en el sillón junto a Theodore para tristeza/alegría de este (tristeza porque perdió el hermosos panorama del trasero del Gryffindor y alegría por que este se sentó junto a Theodore).

-Draco me lo confeso cuando lo pille amenazando a ese Gryffindor de la cámara- dijo Pansy restándole importancia al asunto con su mano.

-yo he observado por semanas a Harry y a Malfoy, y he encontrado a ciertas situaciones a ambos- dijo con simpleza Hermione.

-¿Cómo es que se aliaron?- pregunto curioso Blaise.

-nos mediamos el tamaño de las tetas en el baño Blaise, ya dejen de preguntar estupideces- dijo Pansy sentándose en un puf. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, sin entender realmente el comentario sarcástico ni la risita de Hermione

Todos estaban sentados, se miraban unos a otros las caras-¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en su plan?- pregunto Crabbe.

-me alegra que preguntes eso- dijo con una sonrisita Hermione, veras quiero que Fred, George, Crabbe y Goyle se encarguen de ahuyentar a las alimañas que quieran interponerse en nuestro camino- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-cuéntanos mas- dijo interesado George mientras su hermano asentía.

-ya saben, si alguien invita a Harry o a Draco a salir y estos aceptan hacer que el susodicho accidentalmente tomen alguna pastilla vomitiva, o ese día casualmente tropiecen con Gregory o Vincent y estos le den una paliza que no puedan ir a la dichosa cita- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-me gusta ese plan- dijo Vincent y Gregory asintió.

-cuenten…-comenzó Fred.

-con nosotros-termino George.

-bien, Ron, tu serás nuestro estratega y trabajaras con Blaise, y más les vale que no repliquen o los dejare también sin cejas- los chicos cerraron la boca y se sentaron al escuchar la amenaza-como decía, Blaise es un romántico se encargara de idear situaciones románticas y tu buscaras como emplearlas- dijo Hermione.

-ya que- dijo Ron cruzado de brazos.

-me debes recompensar en grande por esto Pansy- se quejó Blaise.

-¿en qué participaremos Longbottom y yo?- pregunto Theodore.

-ustedes, por el momento nos ayudaran a desviar la atención de los profesores, dejamos la elección a ustedes sobre como hacerlo, pero su principal razón es, claro en caso de que la relación de los chicos funcione, la cual sé que funcionara, los ayuden con sus padres en caso de que estos pongan quejas y no les permitan estar juntos- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué esa tarea no las dejan a nosotros?- pregunto curiosos Neville.

-Neville tu eres un gran consejero cuando te lo propones, además conoces mucho de tradiciones sobre las familias mágicas, le darás buenas ideas a Harry cuando llegue su momento- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que contagio a Neville.

-lo mismo para ti Theo- dijo Pansy.

-que seca eres- se quejó Theodore, él quería que su amiga le dijera palabras agradables como Granger a Neville.

-disculpa, o poderoso Theodore Nott necesito su sabiduría para que me ayude en tan importante situa…

-ya corta el rollo- gruño el slytherin.

-ahora el ultimo pero punto más importante punto…si le dicen a alguien, verán que no solo puedo hacer desaparecer el cabello- dijo con una tierna sonrisa Hermione.

-sobre todo no dejen que Draco o Potter se enteren, los mataran a ustedes- dijo muy divertida Pansy.

-¿a nosotros?- pregunto con una ceja alzada Blaise- pero nena ustedes son la mente maestra de todo esto.

-cariño, créeme, nosotras no sufriremos las consecuencias, ustedes si- dijo Pansy muy melosa con su novio, pero cuando vio la calvicie de este recordó- no te acerques a mi hasta que el efecto del hechizo pase.

Sin más las chicas salieron de la sala de los menesteres, pero Hermione regreso las varitas a sus dueños y con una amenaza y un beso de buenas noches a su novio se fue junto a Pansy.

Esa semana fue bastante larga para Blaise y Ron quienes no pudieron sacarle el contra hechizo a la castaña y cuando encontraron el contra hechizo y lo usaron Hermione los dejo sin cejas, varios estudiantes fueron a la enfermería esa semana, Harry Potter no tubo gente acosándolo esa semana y Draco Malfoy no tuvo a quien amenazar, los gemelos estaban más felices de lo normal y eso llenaba de pavor a los miembros de la cada Gryffindor, y Vincent y Gregory parecía que andaban en una especie de mundo feliz. Neville tenía más accidentes de lo normal en clases y Theodore Nott había bajado sus notas asustando a sus maestros. Hermione y Pansy estaban a la mar de felices, pero si sus estrategas principales no hacían movimiento alguno nada resultaría.

Ron envió una nota a Blaise; " _será mejor que planeemos algo para ayer, Hermione me dijo que si no comenzábamos a hacer algo haría que nuestros queridos amigos desaparecerían, y me refiero a nuestros amigos especiales_ "

- **como Weasley puede estar enamorado de alguien tan perversa, supera a Pansy, como puede amenazarnos con eso, por el bien de mi miembro trabajare con Weasley de buena manera-** pensó el moreno, respondió la nota.

" _esta tarde a las 3 en tercer piso_ "

La hora acordada llego y Blaise y Ron se reunieron-bien, conozco a Draco y sé que es un calenturiento de primera cuando se trata de Potter, sé que las chicas dijeron que tienen que ser "romántico y cursi" pero hablamos de Draco y Potter, ellos son de todo menos románticos y cursi, Draco es más bien elegante, carismático…

-odioso, tramposo, estúpido- interrumpió divertido Ron.

-muy gracioso Weasley, pero si, así es él- finalizo con una risita divertida el slytherin-¿dime como es Potter?

-bueno, la verdad es que Harry si es romántico, no cursi pero si lo es, le gustan las demostraciones afectivas, sabes en Gryffindor las chicas lo invitan a sus pijamadas, fue todo un problema con los demás chicos así que un día decidimos espiarlos, y descubrimos que hablaban de chicos, no le hable por una semana- a Weasley lo rodeo una especie de aura oscura y depresiva- porque me califico tan bajo, soy tan apuesto como otros chicos.

-espera, ¿me dices que Potter es completamente gay?- pregunto Blaise entre risas.

-si- gimió frustrado el pelirrojo.

-bueno, no es de esperarse Potter puede que sea fuerte pero es muy delicado- recapacito Blaise-bueno, sabemos que ellos se lanzan a pelear cada que se ven, así que encerrarlos queda descartado, al igual que los celos, Draco es terrible cuando anda celoso.

-¿Qué tal un castigo compartido?- pregunto Ron.

-sí, podría funcionar- considero Blaise.

-en especial si lo impone Mcgonagall o Snape, ya sabes no tendrán varitas, y podremos poner algún ambiente raro en donde sea que vallan a tener el castigo- termino de explicar Ron.

-bien, hay que intentar- ambos chicos se miraron cómplices, no lo admitirían en voz alta pero meter en problemas a sus amigos era una gran forma de diversión.

Ese día Draco Malfoy sintió un terrible escalofrió cuando coloco sus pies descalzos en el suelo, cuando se miró en el espejo este se quebró repentinamente, su cabello no quiso ser domado por la gomina que se ponía en este, así que opto por llevarlo natural, cuando dijo que iba a desayunar sus amigos no lo siguieron y eso era un mal augurio, en definitiva algo malo pasaría ese día, se sentó con sospecha en la mesa, comenzó a comer contando cada masticación maniáticamente 30 veces hasta tragar, Pansy apareció en su campo visual con una sonrisita que no le daba buena espina, entrecerró los ojos -¿será muy doloroso?- pregunto a su amiga.

-no mucho- admitió la chica.

-solo espero que no me valla a arruinar el cabello o mi hermoso rostro- acepto Draco, cuando Pansy se traía algo entre manos o aceptabas tu destino o lo aceptabas.

-hola bomboncito- saludo Blaise sentándose junto a su novia.

-sin besos Blaise, aun no tienes cejas- canturreo divertida la chica. Blaise se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a refunfuñar.

-¿Por qué no tienes cejas?- pregunto con una ceja alzada el rubio.

-lo castigue- fue lo único que dijo Pansy con una obvio mirada que gritaba que más preguntas no eran bienvenidas.

Theodore llego junto a Vincent y Gregory- no te crecerán las cejas más rápido aunque frunzas en ceño- dijo divertido Theodore, Draco palideció, ese era otro mal augurio, Theodore por lo usual no sonreía abiertamente y menos decía algún comentario que tuviese más de tres palabras, y menos decía un chiste.

-muy gracioso, no deberías leer más sobre tradiciones de familias sangre puras- rebatió Blaise.

Draco alzo ambas cejas-¿Qué?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Theodore.

-ayudo al par- dijo con simpleza Theodore señalando a Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco miro a los señalados esperando alguna explicación.

-nos gustan un par de Gryffindor- dijo Vincent.

Draco coloco una mueca de dolor-auch, eso será difícil con sus padre- dijo Draco.

- **en especial con los tuyos-** pensaron todos los slytherin refiriéndose a Draco.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dispusieron a ir a clases de transformaciones cuando se toparon con el grupo de Gryffindor.

-Potter- siseo Draco.

-Malfoy- gruño Harry.

Los rayos se veían chocando saliendo desde sus miradas, Ron asintió sutilmente a Blaise y este correspondió el gesto, Blaise empujo a Draco quien cayó sobre Harry, quien se sorprendió y comenzaron una extraña pelea de ver quien quedaba sobre el otro, Draco estaba sonrojado, pero todos los presentes (exceptuando a las mentes de nuestra maquiavélica organización de casanovas) pensaron que se debía al forcejeo.

-POR CIRCE- se escuchó el grito escandalizado de minerva-peleando al estilo muggle, SEPARENCE.

-los dos, a mi despecho, estoy harta de sus absurdas peleas, el resto repasen el tema anterior cuando regresen tendrán una evaluación, agradézcanselo a sus compañeros- todos se quejaron y mataron con sus miradas a Harry y a Draco, pero ellos no se dieron por aludidos pues estaban ocupados en un enfrentamiento de miradas-ustedes andando.

Draco en tanto iba de camino al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, pensaba en la razón de aquel extraño asentimiento por parte de Weasley segundos antes de verse empujado hacia Potter- **tiene bastante fuerza para verse tan pequeño, Merlín estuve entre las piernas de Potter-** pensó el rubio sin poder evitarlo.

-muy bien señores, estoy cansada de su infantil comportamiento, eso de andarse dando golpes no es muy buen visto, ni siquiera cuando pelean a punta de hechizos, así que…

-irán al bosque prohibido por una planta que necesito- dijo Severus Snape entrando imponente al despacho de su colega.

Minerva miro a su compañero y estuvo de acuerdo en el castigo, por años ese par habían limpiado trofeos y arreglado salones era hora de ser un poco más creativos en sus castigos-así es, y deberán ir solos, tendrán que apoyarse como un equipo si quieren regresar sanos y salvos a las instalaciones del colegio- dijo severa la mujer.

-pero…- iba a comenzar a protestar Harry, pero la mano en alto de minerva lo detuvo.

-no me interesa la excusa que valla a poner, ustedes por años han demostrado ser bastante creativos en hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, incluso formas de escapes, y si me refiero a usted señor Potter, y también tienen amplios conocimientos, señor Malfoy, deberá prestárselos al señor Potter, el profesor Snape les explicara lo que tienen que buscar y donde está.

-acompáñenme, lo discutiremos camino al bosque, mientras más temprano, más rápido saldrán de ahí.

-¿no cree que sería más conveniente que nos explicase antes nuestra tarea para así prepararnos mejor para poder entrar allí?- pregunto audaz Draco.

-como quiera señor Malfoy, pero déjeme decirle que no importe la hora a la que deban adentrarse tienen que buscarla hoy- dijo Severus.

Draco simplemente asintió y se levantó para seguir al profesor de pociones, Harry a regaña dientes los imito.

Mcgonagall suspiro, se levantó y sonrió tenía un examen que hacer.

Draco se tardó mucho hablando con el profesor, y al ver que ya era hora del almuerzo les ordeno que fuesen a tomar su almuerzo primero, Draco tardo un par de horas en acomodar las cosas necesarias en caso de cualquier situación no premeditada, terminaron frente al bosque prohibido a las 5 de la tarde.

-¿tenías que tardarte tanto?- pregunto Harry algo molesto.

-disculpa por querer mantenernos vivos- dijo a la defensiva el rubio.

Harry no dijo nada pero miro sorprendido al rubio, y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al ver que el entraba en esa preocupación.

Ambos suspiraron llenándose de valor y se adentraron al bosque, sin saber que eran observados por varios pares de ojos.

Llevaban un rato caminando y a medida que la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar en el ambiente discretamente comenzaron a acercarse a su compañero.

-será mejor encender la lámpara- dijo Harry, Draco no dijo nada.

Los sonidos los rodeaban, y extrañas sombras aparecían en cada esquina.

-¿estás asustado?- pregunto Harry viendo como el vaho salía de su boca.

-asustado no es la palabra, solo estoy nervioso- dijo sincero el rubio, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a su acompañante- **por que dije eso, no quería decir eso-** pensó el rubio.

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar el movimiento de unos arbustos, sacaron varitas y barrieron los alrededores con la mirada.

-mejor aceleramos un poco el paso- hablo por fin Harry, Draco solo asintió.

Llegaron a un extraño campo abierto, pero la imagen que los recibió los dejó sin habla pareciera que el moonshine* estuviese por doquier -es aquí-suspiro Harry rompiendo el silencio.

\- hay que buscar la planta más grande, esa la que causa que el resto brille, es para mantenerse oculta, no es una planta que le gusté compartir el espacio con otra de su especie, el moonshine es muy territorial.

-si ya término su clase de herbologia profesor Malfoy me gustaría que me dijese como sabremos cual es de todas estas plantas, si fuésemos venido más temprano la moonshine fuese la única que estuviese brillando, pero por tu culpa no venimos más temprano.

Draco miro mal a Harry y dijo: disculpe a este pobre siervo, loable Gryffindor, sólo quería estar preparado para cualquier situación que se nos presentase y así preservar nuestras vidas.

Harry no pudo evitar lucir avergonzado, después de todo el rubio sólo pensaba en su bienestar- **mierda el fin del mundo, Malfoy preocupado por mí, dos veces en un día-** no pudo evitar pensar el moreno con cierta incredulidad, pero iba negar aunque lo torturasen que ese gesto le enterneció.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y refunfuño sin poder rebatir eso-así se siente ganarte en algo, es agradable- dijo con gracia el rubio.

-cállate Malfoy- gruño el Gryffindor.

-bien, bien Potter, a buscar, la planta debe de tener muchas hojas brillando, pero las flores que tienen son completamente negras, sin brillo- dijo Draco leyendo el pergamino mientras lo apuntaba con su varita para poder ver las palabras.

-sí, si, como usted diga profesor- dijo Harry dirigiéndose y comenzando a buscar apuntando a las plantas con un lumus y poder ver mejor.

Draco ahuyento todo tipo de pensamientos obscenos que pasaron por su mente, la palabra "profesor" lo encendía y que fuese el moreno que lo dijese, era peor.

El par de jóvenes dejaron las sus cosas junto a la lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente, con varitas en mano y muchas ganas de dejar ese lugar e ir el castillo comenzaron con la búsqueda, Draco estaba concentrado en encontrar la dichosa planta antes de que el imán de problemas que era Potter les trajera precisamente eso, problemas, pero una risa infantil llamo su atención, levanto rápido su mirada y vio un poco más adelante a su platónico y sin poder evitarlo se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al chico.

-mira, mira, la encontré- chillo alegre el Gryffindor olvidando con quien estaba-ya podemos regresar al castillo…- un pequeño splash se escuchó en el claro haciendo algo de eco-dime que fue mi imaginación- rogo Potter.

-lamentablemente no lo fue, ten el frasco metemos esa cosa y larguémonos…-splash, splash.

-Malfoy- dijo Potter girándose a la planta y comenzando a quitar con toda la delicadeza las flores y las hojas que le permitía el nerviosismo, debían dejar la raíz permitiría que la planta volviese a crecer.

-¿listo?- pregunto el rubio barriendo con su mirada sus alrededores con la guardia en alto ante cualquier situación, splash, splash-¿Potter?

-listo, vamos por nuestras cosas, lentamente Malfoy- dijo Harry algo más serio repasando en su mente todo conocimiento de DCAO que tenía, buscando el origen de ese sonido.

Ambos chicos fueron cerca del otro, cubriéndose las espaldas, la tensión habitaba en sus cuerpos, llegaron junto a sus cosas y escucharon que un aleteo estaba a sus espaldas giraron lentamente y vieron un montón de lucecitas flotando.

-son hadas- dijo sorprendido el moreno.

-es imposible Potter- dijo el rubio.

-lo son, ya las había visto, me dijeron dónde estaba la planta.

-¿Qué?

-sí, pero por que salieron, se escondían de nosotros- una de las pequeñas criaturas (la misma que le había ayudado) se acercó a Harry tomo su camisa y tiro de él.

Splash, splash.

Cuando el sonido se escuchó nuevamente la hadita se escondió en el cuello de Harry-necesitan ayuda- exclamo Harry - Malfoy, vamos- dijo Harry tirando del rubio quien estaba sorprendido ante el atrevimiento de Harry de tomarlo de la mano., pero sin poder evitarlo, la apretó sutilmente.

-estás loco Potter- dijo Draco.

-debemos regresarle el favor- dijo firme el moreno, ganándose un exasperado gemido del rubio pero con un forzoso asentimiento.

La pequeña hadita guio al par a un arroyo y más arriba de este vieron a una hadita atrapada en una telaraña y sus intentos de huida era lo que causaba el sonido.

-mierda, porque tenían que ser arañas- gimió Harry.

-¿asustado Potter?- no pudo evitar burlarse el rubio.

-mira más atrás Malfoy- Draco miro donde apuntaba harry y miles de telarañas se extendían a sus alrededores, el problema era el tamaño de esas telas de araña.

-Merlín- no pudo evitar soltar el rubio.

\- Arania Exumai* - susurro el moreno.

-¿Qué?

-es un hechizo Draco, las ahuyentara, y procura no pisar ninguna, son miles y todas de diferentes tamaño, Aragog no perdonara que matemos a alguno de sus hijos- dijo Harry mirando cauteloso a su alrededor, a la vista no había ninguna araña, pero eso no aseguraba nada. –Cúbreme la espalda Malfoy- dijo con esfuerzo el Gryffindor sorprendiendo en demasía al rubio. Draco asintió, ningún sonido quería salir de su boca.

Harry se acercó con cautela a la telaraña donde la hadita estaba, la cual lucia aterrorizada, el moreno sonrió transmitiéndole confianza a la pequeña hadita, la criaturita que descansaba en el hombro del moreno intento acercarse pero este interpuso su mano para que no se acercara, la miro y negó, con su varita comenzó, con mucho cuidado a cortar los alrededores de la tela, lo importante era salir de ese lugar con la hadita ya podrían quitarle esa cosa pegajosa luego a la pequeña. Regreso junto a Draco quien miraba cierto punto con sospecha.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el moreno mirando el mismo punto.

-nada, solo creí ver algo- dijo Draco quitando su mirada de ese punto oscuro.

Los dos adolescentes y las dos haditas se marcharon del lugar, pero Draco se quedó un poco rezagado y observo con satisfacción como desaparecían las telas de araña. – **que se trae entre mano, eso tienen su firma por todos lados-** pensó con algo de enojo el rubio.

-MALFOY- escucho que Harry lo llamaba.

El rubio apresuro el paso y alcanzo al moreno, poco tiempo después llegaron a claro, las pequeñas criaturas danzaron alrededor de Harry en agradecimiento, el moreno no pudo evitar la infantil y alegre risita que escapo de sus labios.

Unas hadas se acercaron al rubio y le colocaron una corona de flores, el rubio se sonrojo- **me debo ver como todo un marica con esto-** pero aun así sonrió.

-te queda linda- dijo algo sonrojado el moreno. Y el rubio pensó que no estaría mal usar una corona así de vez en cuando.

Se despidieron de las criaturitas y comenzaron su andar de regreso a Hogwarts.

-cómo es que te ayudaron- no pudo evitar preguntar el rubio observando a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid.

-vi a una de ellas, y antes que desapareciera le mostré el pergamino con la imagen de la planta y solo me guio a ella.

Draco miro con sospecha al moreno, las hadas no solían mostrarse a humanos, a ninguna criatura en general. –ya.

-chicos, al fin salieron de ahí, he intentado ir tras de ustedes, pero Severus me hechizo, no puedo avanzar más de 10 pasos dentro del bosque- dijo frustrado el gigante.

-no te preocupes Hagrid- dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

-crees que sea muy tarde para llevarle la planta al profesor Snape- pregunto el rubio al moreno.

-¿qué hora es?- pregunto el moreno a Hagrid.

-no más de la media noche- dijo el semigigante.

-esperemos un par de horas más- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el moreno.

-me gusta esa idea- concordó el rubio compartiendo la sonrisa, ambos se adentraron al castillo.

Ron, Blaise, Fred y George cuando vieron que Harry y Draco se adentraron al castillo se permitieron celebrar su avance.

-digan lo que digan, hoy hemos avanzado- dijo Blaise con orgullo.

-se ven bastante lindos...-comenzó Fred.

-juntos- término George.

-lo difícil fue que las hadas nos ayudaran- comentó Ron.

-nada que un buen licor no logré- dijo Blaise restándole importancia al asunto.

Pues sí, los cuatro chicos siguieron a Harry y a Draco, su intención era que se acercara y lo consiguieron satisfactoriamente, para sorpresa de los cuatro Harry busco apoyo en el rubio, Draco mostró preocupación por el moreno y no se mataron. En definitiva un gran logro.

-¿bien?- preguntaron Hermione y Pansy a los recién llegados a la sala de los menesteres. Los cuatro chicos alzaron los pulgares en señal de victoria.

-un gran avance- dijo George.

Las chicas se permitieron celebrar chocando las palmas.

-ahora quiero mis cejas- dijo Blaise apuntando con su dedo índice su cara.

Termine rodó los ojos pero regreso las cejas a Blaise y Ron.

-¿creen que se maten camino a las mazmorras?- pregunto Vincent.

Todos parecieron olvidando ese hecho y sin planear algo todos salieron de la sala y fuero presurosos al territorio de las serpientes.

Vieron a Harry y a Draco charlando incómodamente más adelante. Todos se pegaron a las paredes antes de ser vistos.

-la noche mejora a cada instante- susurro Hermione a Pansy.

Cuando volvieron a asomarse al pasillo el par al que seguían habían desaparecido.

Después de que pasará no más media hora de haber llegado al castillo Harry y Draco decidieron entregarle la planta al profesor e irse a dormir.

Harry tocó la puerta un par de veces de la habitación del profesor pero está se abrió los jóvenes se miraron extrañados y con cautela entraron al fondo escucharon sonidos estrangulados ambos se preocuparon y fueron a la fuente de los sonidos encontrándose con una escena de trauma para sus ojos.

Severus Snape era salvajemente penetrado por Sirius Black

-¡por Circe y Morgana!-chillón Harry, mientras que Draco miraba con terror a su padrino.

-¡Harry!- exclamo Sirius.

Pero antes de que alguien dijese más Harry dejó el frasco con la planta sobre la cama de los (ahora sabían) aposentos de Snape, tomo la mano del rubio y salió huyendo del lugar.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficiente lejos de las mazmorras Harry se permitió dejar salir su frustración en un sollozo ahogado- lo peor de todo será que mi padrino querrá hablar de esto- dijo el moreno más calmado.

-quién adivinaría que esos dos se enrollaban- dijo sin evitar sonar divertido el rubio.

Harry pestañeo alejado las lágrimas de frustración que querían escapar y miro al rubio dándose cuenta de su presencia-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el moreno.

Draco sonrió divertido-no puedo irme sin mi mano Potter- dijo el rubio señalando sus manos aún unidas Harry se sonrojo pero no soltó la mano del rubio.

-es culpa de esa estúpida corona de flores, te ves muy lindo- era definitivo, Draco a partir de ese momento usaría esa estúpida corona de flores sí recibiría cumplidos por parte del moreno a cambio.

-Sé que me veo hermoso pero necesito mi mano de regreso, debo dormir- dijo suavemente el rubio sin poder evitar que una sutil sonrisa se asomase en sus labios.

Harry soltó la mano del rubio, para pesar de ambos. -no te traumes tanto con lo de tu padrino, sí es tan juntos debe ser algo sincero, después de todo sí se odiasen realmente no podrían estar juntos de esa manera- dijo suave el rubio, pensando en que le gustaría tener el valor de su padrino Severus, así tal vez podría estar con Harry.

Después de separarse de Harry el rubio se dirigió a su sala común y encontró a sus amigos esperándolo pero antes de que ellos dijesen algo contra todo pronóstico el rubio tiro de la blusa de Pansy colocándola de pie - ¿qué pretendes?- siseo el rubio.

-¿a que refieres Drake?- dijo Pansy sin parecer afectada por la mirada de su amigo.

-sonidos extraños, telaraña sin arañas. Una corona de flores, puede que no hayas sido tú, pero sé que Blaise tuvo que ver.

Pansy miro a su amigo y dijo - te dije que no te dolería- cedió un poco la pelinegra.

-Pansy estoy acostumbrado a tus estúpidas ideas, pero no metas a Potter, no quiero que quedé en medio de lo que sea que planeas.

-¡o vamos! Te he ayudado un poco- dijo la chica soltándose del agarre de Draco de un manotazo.

-pudiste ponerlo en peligro- dijo airado el slytherin.

-¿y eso a ti que te importa?- pregunto Blaise entendiendo las intenciones de su novia.

-claro que me importa- dijo Draco mirando furioso a Blaise.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto esta vez Theodore.

-POR QUE LO QUIERO MALDITA SEA- grito Draco fuera de sus estribos.

-eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo Hermione saliendo de su escondite junto al resto de Gryffindor.

Draco miro a sus amigos sintiéndose traicionado-Draquito, ellos forman parte del complot, fueron los gemelos Weasley quienes crearon las sombras y los sonidos en el bosque- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Pansy.

-sabíamos que serias tu quien nos descubriría, no pensamos que tan rápido… pero que se puede hacer- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-cuando te quedaste viendo fijamente donde nos escondíamos supimos que el plan de "no le digas a nadie hasta el discurso del padrino de la boda" se fuera al garete- dijo Blaise con una sonrisita.

-¿Cómo es que no están muriendo de un ataque cardiaco?- pregunto aliviado el rubio.

-porque hace semanas que planeábamos juntarte con Potter- dijo Vincent.

-¿todos?- pregunto con una ceja alzada el rubio.

-unos más amenazados que otros- dijo Blaise. Ron comenzó a refunfuñar.

-así que Pansy es la razón de que anduviesen sin cejas y pelones- dijo comprendiendo Draco.

-en realidad, fui yo- dijo con una risita traviesa Hermione.

Draco miro a sus amigos que sonreían prepotentes (y pervertidamente) luego reparo en Pansy quien sonreía con un toque de disculpa- al menos has revelado mi más grande secreto y me ayudaras- dijo a Pansy quien sonrió mucho más si era posible.

-bueno, bueno… tengo sueño…- dijo Fred.

-yo igual, y no quiero que alguna serpientita odiosa se ponga pesada si nos encuentran profanando territorios sagrados- dijo George.

-es verdad, mañana planearemos alguna otra cosa- dijo Hermione con una sonrisita divertida por la cara de horror de Draco.

-por cierto, Harry necesita apoyo moral- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto alerta Ron.

Draco alzo las manos en señal de paz y dijo- encontró a su padrino Sirius follandose a mi padrino Severus.

Escucho algunas arcadas y otros sonidos despectivos-mucha información- chillo Ron.

-de nada- dijo divertido el rubio

Harry miraba el lago, había hablado con su padrino y le dejo en claro que lo amaba y aceptaba a Snape, pero que recordase los malditos hechizos para asegurar la privacidad y evitar interrupciones.

-Harry- llamo Ginny sentándose junto al moreno-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada.

-no pareciera, ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí?- pregunto la pelirroja con tono meloso.

-lo sé, pero no es algo que quiera compartir contigo Ginny- dijo con un tono frio el moreno sin siquiera voltear a ver a la pelirroja perdiéndose la expresión dolida de esta.

-como quieras Harry, solo me preocupo por ti- dijo la chica levantándose para irse, pero se giró y decidió arriesgarse, camino frente al chico y lo beso, Harry reacciono y empujo a la chica.

-¿qué te pasa?- pregunto indignado-sabes que no me gustan las chicas, y si me gustasen tu no serias un opción, siempre te veré como una hermana, entiéndelo de una puta vez.

Ginny vio cómo su platónico se marchaba a grandes zancadas y no pudo evitar reír con malicia.

-me las pagaras Potter- dijo, se levantó y comenzó a andar al castillo- no quieres estar conmigo porque eres un marica bien, pues todos se enteraran de lo que eres.

Ginny creo muchos carteles donde se leía "HARRY POTTER, EL MARICA MÁS GRANDE DE HOGWARTS"

Harry entro al gran comedor seguido de sus amigos sus estómagos rugían por la cena. Se sentaron y Ron casi inmediatamente comenzó a devorar lo que estuviese a su alcance, Harry se sintió incómodo varias cabezas miraban en su dirección.

-¿que hice ahora?- no pudo evitar preguntar a sus amigos el moreno.

-nada que yo sepa Harry- dijo Hermione mirando con sospecha Harry.

-te juro que no he hecho nada.

En ese momento Draco entro con su séquito pero lo que dejó Todo el comedor de bocajarro fue que el rubio llevaba una corona de flores. Harry se sonrojo pero luego rodó los ojo-estúpido pretencioso- dijo el moreno acuchillando su pedazo de pollo frito.

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-esa corona se la dieron unas hadas, y no puede quitársela porque es un maldito pretencioso.

Hermione miro al rubio y luego a Pansy quién tenía un aura de felicidad. Función el ceño no creía que la razón de usar la corona fuese la que esgrimía Harry. Hermione disimuladamente escribió una nota en un pergamino y con sus habilidades en el origami hizo una araña ignorando la palidez de Ron dejó que la araña de papel se fuese caminando hacía Pansy.

Pansy desdoblo la nota y leyó:

 _"Harry dice que Malfoy usa la corona porque es un engreído ¿Esa es la razón? O ¿hay algo más?"_

Pansy no pudo evitar darse con su palma en la frente-Potter es un maldito zopenco- dijo la chica airada recordando lo difícil ah había sido convencer a Draco de usar la dichosa corona de flores.

 **Flash back**

-¿Draco por que no te quitaste la corona de flores cuando regresaste de tú castigo con Potter?- pregunto Blaise con un tonito de burla.

Draco se sonrojo y dijo bajito- Potter dijo que me veía lindo, dos veces.

-¡debes usarla en la cena!- dijo Pansy en un tono muy fuerte y chillón por la emoción.

-¿estás loca?- pregunto indignado el rubio.

-claro que no, el seguro te mirará, siempre lo hace Draco no pongas esa cara de incredulidad, el punto es que cuando la estés usando se preguntara porque la usas, pero cuando recuerde que te dijo que te veías lindo se sonrojara al pensar que la usas por él y tendremos otro avance a tan sólo dos días del primero- dijo con entusiasmo la chica.

-no la voy a usar, todo Hogwarts me verá y pensara que soy un marica-dijo de brazos cruzados el rubio.

-¿qué te gusté un chico no te hace un "marica"?- pregunto Blaise.

-¡claro que no!-chilló indignado Draco - eso es diferente, hablas como los asquerosos muggles, me refiero a marica en el sentido afeminado.

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS!- grito Pansy por tanto desgaste de palabras innecesario-Blaise, sabes que aquí en el mundo mágico cualquier muestra de amor es aceptado, siempre y cuando no sea con criaturas mágica o muggles pero lo último ha ido cambiando con el tiempo, el amor es eso, sólo amor, no importa sí ambos medios, o sea las personas, son del mismo sexo, y Draco ser afeminado no es una razón para llamar "marica" a alguien, maldita la hora en que esa palabra fue usada por primera vez, sí quieres no uses la corona, son unos idiotas- Pansy se cruzó de brazos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a hacer pucheros.

Draco colocó cara de pena y a regaña dientes se colocó la corona, Blaise se disculpó con Draco y beso la mejilla de su novia.

- **una mujer siempre tiene la razón, y sí no es así llora hasta conseguirla-** pensó Pansy con satisfacción.

-no te sorprenda sí Potter piensa que Draco usa la corona por que se cree un niño bonito-. Dijo con gracia Theodore.

-para tú información no me creo, soy un niño bonito- dijo con la frente en alto en rubio.

 **The end flash back**

-¿te sorprende? – pregunto con una ceja alzada Theodore.

-era sólo que esperaba que fuese un poco más listo- dijo Pansy con un puchero.

-no digas nada Theo- dijo en señal de advertencia Blaise, no le gustaba que molestarán a su novia.

Pansy resignada contesto la nota de Hermione.

" _No, claro que no. se lo colocó porque Potter le dijo que se veía lindo con esa cosa"_ Hermione leyó la mira y sonrió-chicos me van a disculpar pero no me van a negar que Malfoy se ve realmente lindo- dijo.

Harry se sonrojo recordando que él hace sabías le había dicho eso mismo al rubio, dos veces, miro en dirección al rubio y vio que este le sonreía, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo pero regreso la sonrisa. Este intercambio de sonrisas no sólo fue observado por nuestro grupo se sínicos casanovas sí no que en la mesa de profesores uno de estos tubo un terrible escalofrió, nada bueno aseguraba que ese par se hicieran pestañitas.

Todos comían tranquilamente cuando millones de pergaminos cayeron del techo; en ellos se veía una foto de Harry Potter sonriendo dulcemente mientras leía una revista de corazón de bruja. Pero eso no era lo impactante del pergamino, pues se leía en grande HARRY POTTER EL MARICA MÁS GRANDE DE HOGWARTS.

Harry miro con tristeza al rubio y sin decir nada salió corriendo del comedor.

Los amigos del moreno salieron detrás de él. Draco se levantó y fue imitado por su grupo y salió del desorden que era ahora el gran comedor. Pansy estaba algo preocupada, no quería que pensaran que ellos habían sido los culpables de los volantes.

-quién quiera que haya sido les juro que me las pagará- siseó muy molesto el rubio.

Draco se detuvo al encontrase con el grupo de Gryffindor pero sin Harry y Neville.

-¿qué sucedió allí dentro?-pregunto Ron a las serpiente.

-¿por qué tendríamos que saberlo?- dijo Blaise.

-no fuimos nosotros sí es lo que piensas- sino Pansy tirando de la túnica de Blaise para que este se calmase.

-así...-comenzó exaltado Ron pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-ya basta Ron, ellos no fueron.

-¿donde está Potter?- pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-está con Neville, le está explicando a Harry que aquí en el mundo mágico no es como en el mundo muggle- dijo Fred.

-sí, Harry aún le cuesta aceptarlo sus tíos muggles siempre lo insultaban llamándolo marica- agrego George.

-será mejor que vallan su sala común, sí Harry los ve lo tomara mal- dijo Hermione.

Harry se sentía algo deprimido desde que habían lanzado esos carteles en el gran comedor algunas personas lo miraban mal, sus pretendientes lo miraban lujuriosamente, sabía por boca de Neville que la homosexualidad no era tabú en el mundo mágico pero él había crecido con la mayoría de creencias muggles por parte de su madre, la cual era una homofóbica de campeonato, a diferencia de su padre que tenía amigos incluso en su árbol genealógico habían magos fértiles (este hecho lo descubrió curioseando las cosas de su padre) -que frustración- susurro el moreno, él ya sabía que le iban más las varitas que los calderos, y uno que otro encuentro de besuqueo y manoseo había tenido, pero esos carteles le acordaban que su madre no le permitiría ser feliz con quien realmente amaba.

-Harry- escucho el moreno que lo llamaban, el susodicho giro encontrándose con Ginny.

-¿qué quieres?- fue lo que pregunto el moreno cansado de la pelirroja.

-solo quiero saber cómo estas- dijo "sincera" la chica.

-estoy bien- dijo a secas el moreno.

-sabes, siendo tú ya no me interesarían más los chicos, fue una humillación lo que te hicieron- dijo sonriendo para sus adentros Ginny.

Harry miro indignado a la pelirroja-claro que no, solo me duele el insulto como tal, pero no es una humillación admitir que me gustan los chicos, y menos cuando a quien realmente amo, es eso UN CHICO- resalto al final el moreno.

Ginny no pudo evitar ponerse roja de la furia-que tienen los hombres, por Merlín, yo soy mejor, ese ser que dices amar debe ser muy horrible como para que lo tengas oculto.

-para tu información, es el hombre más bello que hay en la faz de la tierra, y es mil veces mejor que tú.

-pensé que con los carteles vendrás a mí, pero veo que me equivoque- antes de que Ginny pudiese decir algo más llevo sus manos a su boca, al darse cuenta de su desliz.

-así que fuiste tú, valla amor dices tenerme, no quiero que te me acerques mas Weasley- dijo sin expresión en su rostro el moreno, con una última mirada despectiva Harry se fue del lugar dejando a una rabiosa Ginny Weasley.

-así que tú eres la que tuvo la genial idea de los carteles- dijo Vincent tronándose los dedos.

-eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte- dijo Gregory.

-que les importa eso a ustedes- gruño Ginny.

-nos importa, y la razón no es tu problema- dijo Vincent con una mirada intimidante.

-no pueden hacerme nada se meterán en problemas- dijo algo asustada la chica.

-ellos no, pero nosotros si- dijo Fred mirando con reproche a su hermana.

-eso no se hace Ginny, además el pequeño Harry esta apartado, muy apartado- dijo George.

-¿a que se refieren?- pregunto ahora si completamente asustada la pelirroja.

-digamos que, el súper amado de Harry le corresponde, y no solo eso, detesta que molesten a su querido leoncito- dijo Fred.

-chicos, se la encargamos, es su hermana después de todo- dijo Vincent dando media vuelta.

-como quieras cariñito- dijo Fred con la burla bailando en su cara al ver el sonrojo en Vincent.

-vámonos- dijo Gregory.

-¿Qué me van a hacer?- pregunto asustada la chica al ver a sus hermanos sonreír maquiavélicamente.

-sabes tenemos un nuevo producto, pero aún no lo hemos probado- dijo George como si nada.

-lo mejor de todo es que servirá para nuestro propósito- dijo Fred.

-no mereces ser una Weasley- dijo George, nunca le había gustado el egoísmo de su hermana.

-te marcaremos hermanita, no mereces tener el cabello de ese color- siseo Fred, quien estaba siendo influenciado por su novio Vincent.

-¡ALEJENSE!- grito la pelirroja en vano, pues, nadie escucharía sus gritos, Vincent y Gregory se encargaron de que nadie se acercara por esos pasillos.

Crabbe y Goyle le contaron al resto lo que había hecho la pelirroja, Draco estuvo a punto de ir en busca de la susodicha y darle un buen par de cruciatus, pero después de escuchar que los gemelos habían puesto permanentemente el cabello de color morado se calmó, solo un poco.

-que haremos ahora- pregunto el rubio.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te le declaras?- pregunto cansado Ron de tanto teatro para unir al par.

-¿de…declararme?- pregunto el rubio.

-¡SI!- exclamaron las únicas mujeres del grupo.

-ves, hasta ellas están de acuerdo, además así nos dejaremos de pensar tantas cosas innecesarias- dijo Ron.

Todos dejaron al rubio solo, deseándole suerte, pero el rubio aun no procesaba el nuevo método de conquista.

-me va a rechazar- gimió frustrado Draco.

-¿Quién te va a rechazar?- pregunto Harry quien había entrado a la sala de los menesteres.

-¡POR CIRCE Y MORGANA!- exclamo asustado el rubio-¿me quieres matar de un susto?

-¡No! Es solo que Hermione me dijo que viniese, que… tenías que decirme algo, y si ella me lo dice, es porque es verdad, y no hay Nada sucio en esto- dijo sonrojado el moreno.

- **sucio me gustaría dejarte-** pensó con lujuria el rubio, carraspeo recuperando algo de dignidad-sí, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo el rubio mirando todos lados menos al moreno.

-¿eso es?- animo el moreno.

-me gustas- dijo muy bajito el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-me gustas.

-Malfoy no te escucho.

-¡QUE ME GUSTAS POTTER!- grito el rubio. Harry se sonrojo, Draco se sonrojo, la sala quedo en silencio, Draco sentía muchos nervios, y el moreno se sentía muy acelerado.

- **le gusto, Merlín le gusto-** chillo emocionado en sus pensamiento, debo responderle, suspiro y tímidamente encaro al rubio, ¿en qué momento había desviado la mirada?

Harry se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, se agarró sus manos frenéticamente, abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero la cerro nuevamente-di algo Potter- susurro el rubio avergonzado por aun no recibir respuesta.

-tan bien me gustas- respondió el moreno sin poder evitar soltar una risita infantil, Draco dejo salir todo el aire que no sabía había comenzado a contener, se acercó al moreno y se perdió en las jades que tenía por ojos el moreno, llevo sus manos a las mejillas del Gryffindor y con sus pulgares comenzó a acariciarlas, pero su pulgar derecho se desvió y comenzó a sobar el labio inferior del moreno, Harry algo sonrojado saco su lengua levemente y probo el dedo del rubio, quien tuvo un estremecimiento cuando sintió esa mojada lengua deslizarse por su dedo.

-te voy a besar Potter si sigues provocándome- dijo Draco apoyando su frente en la del moreno.

-es lo que quiero, que me beses- dijo el moreno antes de lanzarse a besar los labios del rubio.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus bocas hicieron contacto, hace mucho que esperaban ese contacto. Juntar sus labios por primera vez, con ese beso hablaron todo lo que han callado, esta era la rendición a sus deseos, a sus anhelos, con ese beso dejaban suelta sus pasiones, Draco deslizo su lengua por esos carnosos labios y la lengua del moreno la recibio gustoso, comenzando con una danza pecaminosa, ese simple contacto ya no bastaba, necesitaban más, necesitaban dar rienda suelta a todos los años que se desearon en silencio, que se anhelaron en la oscuridad, tocaron pieles imaginando que eran la de quienes amaban, pero la espera había acabado, al fin podían demostrar cuanto se amaban.

Harry rompió el beso y tiro de la camisa del rubio para que se la quitase, cuando tuvo a su disposición la piel lechosa de Draco deslizo su lengua por el cuello del rubio escuchando con deleite los gemidos de este, Draco empujo sutilmente a Harry y sin medir fuerzas arranco la camisa del moreno escuchando como los botones caían a lo lejos, el rubio fue más territorial y se dispuso a morder sutilmente la piel del cuello del moreno deteniéndose en un punto dulce sobre la clavícula de este, mordiendo con saña ganándose como premio un gutural gemido del dueño de la piel morena, admiro como quien ve una pieza de arte la marca rojiza que se formaba en el cuello, comenzó a descender por el pecho del moreno, la sala de los menesteres queriendo ayudar a los amantes dispuso para ellos una habitación más adecuada para ese acto carnal que se estaba desarrollando, Harry se permitió caer sobre la cama trayendo consigo el cuerpo de Draco.

-¿ansioso?- pregunto con una sonrisa prepotente el rubio.

-sí, y mucho- admitió el moreno, ya no valían las apariencias, ya no era necesario mentir, a quien tenía enfrente era al hombre que le permitiría conocer cada parte de él, lo bueno y lo malo.

Draco regreso a esa boca que gritaba por ser besada, un beso húmedo lleno de pasión y amor, pero Harry también quería marcar a su compañero, en un cambio de roles el Gryffindor quedo sobre el slytherin y ataco el pantalón del rubio, con un movimiento de su mano draco estaba como había llegado al mundo.

Draco, desnudo, sonrojado y excitado se sentía algo vulnerable e inseguro pero al ver la mirada hambrienta que tenía el moreno mientras deslizaba su verde mirada por su piel no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, pues Harry se detuvo especialmente en la zona de su ingle.

Harry bajo su boca y mordió la cadera del rubio, luego deslizo su lengua hasta que llego al pecho del rubio, chupo los botoncitos rosas de Draco como si fuese un lactante.

-vamos Potter- gimió el rubio empujando la cabeza del moreno hacia abajo.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunto Harry mirando esos posos plata que tenía Draco.

-no me hagas rogarte, por favor- pidió nuevamente el rubio.

Harry subió para besar con más delicadeza los labios del rubio, sonrió y se dispuso a pedir lo que el rubio le había pedido. Beso la punta del pene de Draco quien se arqueo por el contacto, Harry comenzó chupando la punta, para luego ir introduciéndolo suavemente, Draco se desasía en gemidos, Harry aumento el ritmo pero cuando sintió a Draco tensarse se apartó ganándose un gruñido de protesta.

-después te podrás correr todo lo que quieras en mi boca Malfoy pero hoy lo harás dentro de mi- Draco tuvo que usar cada microgramo de auto control para no correrse con esas palabras tan eróticas dichas por ese noble león.

Harry se separó del cuerpo de su rubia obsesión y se quitó que pantalones junto con su ropa interior, el moreno se sonrojo al ver la mirada depredadora que la dedicaba el rubio.

-eres hermoso- susurro el rubio.

El miembro del moreno dio un respingo al escuchar el cumplido, se colocó a horcajadas sobre el rubio llevó tres dedos a su boca y comenzó a lamerlos y chuparlos sin dejar de mirar los ojos del rubio, que estaba muy encendido.

- **Potter es la lujuria en persona, Merlín mi miembro también estuvo en su boca-** pensaba el rubio mientras que se deleitaba con el espectáculo que le regalaba el Gryffindor.

Harry saco los dedos de su boca, deslizó el índice por su pecho, ignoro su miembro llevando su mano más allá y comenzó a prepararse ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada del rubio.

-Draco- gimió Harry cuando roso su próstata.

Ese gemido fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el rubio invirtió los papeles y comenzó a devorar el cuello del moreno, bajo por su pecho dejando chupetones y repartiendo mordidas. Draco volvió a besar a Harry, rompieron el beso y mirándose a los ojos Draco comenzó a entrar en el moreno.

-Draco- gimió Harry cuando el rubio estuvo completamente dentro.

Las envestidas comenzaron lentas para que el moreno fuese alejando el dolor de su mente y diese bienvenida solo al placer que le daba Draco con cada envestida.

-Harry, di mi nombre- susurro el rubio en el oído del moreno aumentando la velocidad, el Gryffindor se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios de pecado.

-Draco.

-Harry, dilo.

-Draco.

-Harry.

El rubio se aferró al cuerpo de Harry y el moreno aruño la espalda del rubio cuando ambos sintieron que el fuego en su interior se desbordaba en un placentero orgasmo. Permanecieron abrazados, temiendo que al reaccionar el momento se desvanecería y descubrirían que todo había sido un sueño.

-¿de verdad estas aquí?- se atrevió a pregunta el moreno, la valentía Gryffindor estaba latente.

-sé que yo estoy aquí, ¿pero tú lo estas?- respondió el rubio aferrándose más si era posible al tembloroso cuerpo del Gryffindor, quería fundirse y realmente hacerse uno con el moreno, no por un instante sino eternamente.

-Draco- sollozo el moreno.

-Harry- dijo en un tono calmo el slytherin.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, los jades brillosos por las lágrimas, los plata borrachos de placer, se besaron dulcemente, trasmitiendo más sentimientos de los que podían hablar, se amaron como nunca lo había hecho, gozaron como nunca antes habían podido.

Harry y Draco llevaban varias semanas de… de estar juntos, pero el moreno a pesar de sentirse a la mar de feliz, no podía evitar sentir que al ganar el amor de Draco perdería el de su madre, y que pronto llegasen las vacaciones de invierno no ayudaba, quería pasar tiempo con su familia, pero también quería estar con su… Draco.

-ahora que lo pienso no hemos llegado a un acuerdo- dijo el moreno girándose para encarar a Draco (estaban en el lago, Draco recostado contra un árbol y Harry entre las piernas de este recostado en su pecho).

-¿un acuerdo?- pregunto confundido el rubio, quien por cierto para sus adentros estaba a la mar de furioso ya que su Harry no quería que nadie; exceptuando a sus amigos; se enterase.

-sí, que somos, amantes, enemigos con derecho a rose… novios- Harry se sonrojo un poco.

-yo quiero ser tu novio, pero siento más bien que somos enemigos con derecho a rose- se quejó el rubio.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se giró y se recostó contra el pecho de Draco ignorando el tono de reproche en la voz del rubio, Hermione se había enojado mucho con él, le había gritado que era un idiota por no decirle de su miedo al rubio-no es fácil- dijo el moreno.

-¿que no es fácil?- pregunto curioso el rubio.

-mierda lo dije en voz alta, solo pensaba.

Draco aparto al moreno y se levantó-sabes que Potter, cuando confíes en lo suficiente en mi como para decirme que te sucede y de paso dejarme definir de una vez por todas lo que tenemos búscame, nos vemos en enero- dijo el rubio dándole la espalda al moreno sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Harry no se movió se quedó ahí tirado en el césped viendo como la espalda del rubio se hacía más pequeña, hasta perderse dentro del castillo, lentamente giro y con la soledad burlándose de él miro el lago, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

" _si sigues así de idiota lo vas a perder antes de siquiera tenerlo realmente"_

Eso le había gritado Hermione antes de irse airada a la sala común, Harry abrazo sus piernas-mañana iré a casa- susurro al viento- todo estará bien.

-¿Harry que sucede?- pregunto Lily a su hijo-desde que llegaste no haces más que mirar por la ventana ¿todo va bien? ¿La escuela? ¿Los amigos? ¿Acaso alguna novia de la que no me hayas hablado?- pregunto interesada Lily.

-no es nada mamá, es solo que pienso en lo nervioso que debe estar Ron, pasaría la navidad con Hermione y sus padre- dijo el moreno.

-¡oh! Sí, me imagino, debe ser algo difícil, el pobre debe estar nervioso, más aun si los padres de Hermione se niegan a que lo siga viendo- dijo la pelirroja.

Harry apretó los puños y dijo- no creo que eso suceda, si los padres de Hermione realmente la aman aceptaran a quien escogió ella para entregarle su corazón.

Lily miro sorprendida a su hijo sin entender el repentino enojo de este-¿seguro que estas bien?

-de fábula- dijo el chico levantándose y pasando de su madre-voy a la casa de mi primo.

Harry llego al vestíbulo de la mansión Ryddle a través de la red flu.

-señor Potter, el amito Tom está en la biblioteca- dijo un elfo que apareció ante Harry al sentir la nueva presencia en la casa, Harry asintió y se encamino al lugar indicado.

-Hey- dijo Harry.

-tu- contesto el mayor.

Harry tomo un libro y comenzó a leerlo duraron bastante rato en silencio hasta que el mayor suspiro cansado cerro el libro y dijo-suéltalo.

Harry no sabía en que momento había comenzado a retener las lágrimas, pero al escuchar las palabras de su primo las dejo fluir-soy un maldito cobarde- dijo frustrado limpiándose con rabia las lágrimas pero en vano ya que nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

Harry le conto a su primo toda la situación, los sentimientos de su madre, la mirada de dolor y decepción que le mostro el rubio la última vez que lo había visto, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, todo.

Tom suspiro y cuando Harry se calmo dijo- antes venías a llorarme que detestabas ver con otros a Draco, pero hoy me dices que ni bien habías conseguido tenerlo se te escapa por estúpido, eres un caso, si tanto lo amas lucha por él; enfrenta a tu madre ¿no dices ser un Gryffindor?.

-pero mi madre…

-si tu madre te ama lo aceptara- corto la queja de Harry el mayor.

-gracias- dijo sincero el moreno.

-como sea, solo ve, tengo que ir al ministerio.

Harry regreso a su casa y en la habitación donde estaba la chimenea lo recibio su padre con cara seria-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto realmente preocupado Harry.

-tu madre leyó una carta que te envió el chico Malfoy- dijo el mayor, Harry palideció.

-¿Qué?- grito/gimió el moreno menor.

-lo que oyes, por lo que medio me dijo Lily es que quiere que su relación sea seria, Lily salió muy furiosa de la casa. Harry casi se desmaya al escuchar eso último.

-dime que estoy muerto y esto es el infierno- suplico a su padre.

-qué cosas dices… espera ¿es verdad?- grito en un susurro el mayor, Harry asintió-Merlín.

Harry callo de rodillas al piso- no quería decirles porque tenía miedo de que me odiasen por eso, sé que tú lo aceptaría pero mamá no, y no quiero perderla pero tampoco quiero perder a Draco, papá no sé qué hacer, Draco debe odiarme- el moreno no pudo evitar derramar nuevas lágrimas.

James suspiro, entendía un poco a su hijo, él le había ocultado la verdadera razón del porque Sirius no tenía pareja y se sentía mal por eso, pero era algo con lo que podía vivir, pero su hijo no, era la persona que ama la razón del disgusto de su madre después de todo- Harry, no puedo decirte que hacer, es una decisión que solo a ti te corresponde tomar, confió en ti, y si el chico Malfoy es a quien quieres, les deseo lo mejor, pero… no sé qué puedo decirte para animarte lo siento.

Harry solo asintió y abrazo a su padre, limpio sus lágrimas y una mirada decisiva se posó en sus ojos-voy a salir- dijo.

Harry corrió, salió de la casa sin llevar abrigo, nevaba y moría de frio pero era algo que tenía que hacer, a lo lejos vio a su madre corrió y tomo la mano de ella, Lily se sorprendió pero al ver a su hijo frunció el ceño-no digas nada, ven conmigo- comenzó a correr nuevamente llevando consigo a su madre, regreso a su casa y corrió a la chimenea y grito-MANSION MALFOY.

Draco estaba aburrido, sus padre habían salido al ministerio, Harry no había contestado su carta y hacia horas que le había escrito- veo que ya tengo tu respuesta, estúpido Potter- dijo con verdadero dolor el rubio. Se levantó de su cama, nevaba pero le apetecía volar en escoba un rato, así tal vez podría arrancar el dolor de su pecho un rato, iba por los pasillos de su mansión a paso lento cuando un elfo apareció en su campo visual.

-en el saloncito lo esperan personas muy molestas, amito Draco.

El rubio suspiro, de seguro era algún aprovechado que quería algún favor de su padre, pero cuando llego al saloncito lo que vio no fueron accionistas, no, vio a Harry sonrojado, pero tenía el ceño fruncido, su corazón palpito por lo adorable que se veía, pero el moreno no estaba solo, una pelirroja, de aura peligrosa y mirada amenazante lo taladraba con su verdes ojos, iguales a los de Harry-yo… ¿Qué… que haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio mirando nuevamente a Harry - Merlín estas mojado, no me digas que estabas en este clima fuera sin abrigo, te he dicho más de una vez que dejes lo estúpido y te cuides, LABIL.

-sí, amo, ¿para que es bueno lábil amo?- pregunto el elfo.

-prepara la tina con agua caliente y toma de mis ropas y acomódalas para el jovencito, prepara algo de chocolate caliente- ordeno el rubio.

-si amo- dicho esto el elfo desapareció.

-Draco no es…

-ni una mierda Potter, andando, DOLL-

-¿si amito Draco?- pregunto ahora una elfo.

-atiende a la señora, ya regreso- Draco muy enojado se llevó a rastras a un sonrojado Harry mientras que era observado por una sorprendida Lily.

A los pocos minutos regreso el rubio-disculpe que la haya dejado sola pero ese idiota es eso un idiota, ¿usted es su hermana o algo? Debe ser la hija mayor de los potter-Lily se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

Un plop sobresalto a la pelirroja que estaba sumergida en sus pensamiento-amo, el jovencito dice que la ropa que le he entregado son muy finas que no puede ponérsela.

-dile que fina será su cara su no se las pone.

-sí, amo.

Draco estaba realmente enojado, refunfuñaba ignorando la presencia de Lily. Pero una risita divertida lo saco de sus refunfuños.

-dudo que Harry te haga caso, cuando está en sus treces no hay poder humano que le haga decir lo contrario.

Draco iba a contestar cuando la voz del moreno se escuchó en la estancia-no era necesario Draco, solo venía a decirte unas cosas- dijo el moreno haciendo puchero al verse usando un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa verde, causando un sonrojo en el rubio al ver que Harry usaba su ropa, la que por cierto le quedaba un poco grande.

Draco carraspeo pero sin poder ocultar su sonrojo dijo-estúpidos elfos, no adaptaron la ropa a tu tamaño.

-no te preocupes, me gusta así.

- **son muy lindos-** pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste- **soy una tonta, enojarme porque Harry ama y es amado, debo comenzar a entender que el mundo mágico es más avanzado que el mundo muggle en algunos aspectos, además mi principal preocupación era no tener nietos, pero nuevamente soy una tonta hay pociones para eso. El chico Malfoy se preocupa mucho por Harry.**

-ve señorita hermana de Harry, siempre hare que Harry cambie de opinión cuando no quiera hacer algo por su bien- dijo con una sonrisa Draco.

Harry miro a su madre quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos-en realidad soy la madre de Harry, y también soy la razón por la que él no quería que nadie supiera lo vuestro- Harry palideció ante las palabras de su madre, Draco cambio su expresión amable a una más fría-Harry no quería que yo me enterase porque a diferencia de él, yo crecí entre muggle al ser una nacida de ellos, entre los muggles no es muy bien visto las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, a mí nunca me importo, pero mi padre nos crio a mi hermana y a mí para que detestásemos todo aquello que difiriese de la familia tradicional, incluso cuando vine a este maravilloso mundo no Salí de mi ignorancia, esta tarde yo fui quien recibio y leyó la carta, pido disculpas por eso, pero me alegra de haberlo hecho ya que eso nos trajo a este momento que me ha abierto los ojos, perdóname Harry, por mi culpa no te permitías disfrutar plenamente este amor, ya no tienes que preocuparte, acepto a Draco, si alguien es capaz de domar el espíritu Potter tengo que aceptarlo.

-madre- dijo Harry y sin poder contenerse se abrazó a su madre y volvió a llorar-esto del amor me ha vuelto un llorón.

-no es malo llorar, así muestras lo que siente, ahora me tengo que ir de seguro tendrán cosas que arreglar, ten- dijo la pelirroja entregándole una carta arrugada. Y sin más regreso a la mansión Potter.

Harry miro la carta en sus manos e ignorando la cara avergonzada de este comenzó a leer:

" _Harry, llevó días luchando conmigo mismo para evitar escribirte, pero hoy me has derrotado, sí tú me has derrotado, has logrado que supere todo lo que me impedía escribirte, y aquí está el resultado._

 _el amor que siento por ti me consume por dentro tanto así que incluso es capaz de hacer que olvide mi orgullo para inclinarme y aceptar que así como eres mi felicidad también eres el causante de mis tormentos, es contradictorio lo que siento por ti, sé que la forma en que me marché esa tarde en el lago negro no fue la más admirable, fue realmente cobarde, pero estos sentimientos que nacen dentro de mi cada vez que estoy contigo me llevaran a la locura, te amo como no tienes idea, llevó 5 años amándote en secreto, años en los que me he especializado en espantar a todo ser viviente que tenga intenciones románticas contigo, sé que no tenía el derecho pero la sola idea de imaginarte tocando otra piel y el simple hecho de que otras manos te acariciasen me enfermaban, las noches de insomnio pensando en ti eran muy solitarias, por eso el día en que al fin estuvimos juntos me sentí realmente feliz, realmente agradezco a nuestros amigos por olvidar toda riña pasada y animarse a juntarnos, aceptándolo por nosotros mismos fuese sido imposible, esos días que estuvimos una relación clandestina me hizo feliz pero a la vez me herían profundamente ¿acaso te avergüenza estar conmigo? ¿No me amas como yo a ti? ¿Hay alguien más? Mi lado racional no quiere saber si es una respuesta afirmativa a todas las cuestiones que he escrito, pero mi lado masoquista suplica por una respuesta sincera para saber qué tan terrible soy como para no ser digno de ti, te detesto por hacerme sentir así, pero no puedo evitar amarte porque me hacer sentir de esta forma, es ridículo pero posible._

 _Espero que podamos solucionar esto, sé que es difícil confiar en mí, pero realmente quiero hacer algo para que esto funcione finalmente, no quiero tocar el cielo para terminar cayendo en el infierno, me destroza el alma el pensar que esos días que estuvimos juntos descubrieses lo imperfecto que soy, aunque no lo creas me considero la persona más imperfecta del mundo, luzco orgullos y narcisista por fuera cuando en realidad soy inseguro y me detesto._

 _Espero una respuesta de tu parte, si no contestas entenderé que lo nuestro nunca empezó._

 _Siempre tuyo, Draco Malfoy."_

Harry miro furioso al rubio cuando termino de leer la carta pero en cuanto vio al rubio a punto de las lágrimas toda cólera se borró de sus ojos -¿acaso eres estúpido? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No me avergonzaría de ti, prefiero ser una vergüenza contigo, te amo como no tienes idea, jamás habrá alguien más, yo también enloqueceré por lo que siento por ti- Harry se interrumpió para calmarse no quería alzar la voz, suspiro se acercó al rubio tomo una de sus manos y se sentó junto al rubio en el sofá- Draco, eres digno de mí, yo soy el que no se siente digno, confió en ti, pero no lo suficiente en mí mismo, soy torpe, la sutileza para decir las cosas no es una de mis virtudes por eso prefiero callar para no herir a los demás, si cayeras sin dudarlo me lanzaría para abrazarte y que cayésemos juntos, y no digas que no eres perfecto…- Harry dejo de hablar para llevar una de sus manos a la mejilla del rubio y acariciarla, se acercó y beso sutilmente los labios del rubio-para mi eres tan perfecto que duele, siento que cada vez que te toco mancho a un ángel.

Draco sonrió sutilmente- harás que se me suba el ego.

-así es como me gustas, después de todo me enamore de un capullo, además me gusta que debatas conmigo, sé que contigo jamás caería en la monotonía, eres espectacular, pero ahora sé que también eres humano, resultaste ser un hielo por fuero pero con un interior caliente…muy caliente- susurro el moreno con otro sentido.

-me alegra que te guste mi interior, pero debo decir que el tuyo es más caliente- contesto el rubio recuperando la compostura y lanzándose a besar los labios de Harry desbordando toda la pasión que llevaba apaciguando con su mano.

-si no les importa, preferiría que no hiciesen eso en mi sala muchachos- dijo una voz cantarina en la sala.

-me meteré en problemas con el odioso de Potter por esto- se escuchó una voz más ruda.

Los jóvenes rompieron el beso y se miraron con algo de nerviosismo a los ojos giraron lentamente sus rostros, y en efecto los padres de Draco los miraban, Narcisa con una sonrisa muy entusiasta y Lucius con el hastió pintado en la cara.

-padre, madre puedo explicarlo, verán…- comenzó con nerviosismo el rubio menor, ahora si la había liado, sus padres jamás le permitirían ver a Harry, lo enviarían a otra escuela, se mudarían a Francia, lo comprometerían con una aburrida sangre pura.

-cálmate- dijo Lucius sobándose el puente de la nariz-solo te pido que si vas a traer a tu novio y piensan ser más pasionales, primero quiero que vayas a tu habitación y coloques muchos hechizos de privacidad, no quiero escuchar nada de nada, segundo usen protección contra embarazos-los adolescentes se miraron extrañados por la segunda recomendación- tercero no quiero al idiota de James reclamándome inocencias que a mí no me corresponde proteger, cuarto….

-Lucius los estas abrumando- dijo Narcisa sobando la espalada baja de su esposo, quien miro a otro lado avergonzado.

-padre, ¿embarazado? Ambos somos hombre- dijo más aliviado el rubio viendo que a sus padre no les molestaba quien era su pareja.

-en la dinastía Malfoy todo varón primogénito es un mago fértil- dijo Lucius, pero palideció al ver el terror pintado en la cara de los jóvenes-¿NO TE LO HABIA DICHO?- pregunto en un grito alarmado el hombre.

-no- fue lo que dijo el rubio antes de desmayarse.

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- susurraba Harry- si mi madre no me mato por ser gay, ahora sí que me matara.

Draco cuando despertó de su desmayo se vio en una habitación rodeado de ciertas personas chismosas, su padrino Severus, el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black; los padres de Harry, su madre quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su padre quien de vez en cuando pasaba de un blanco fantasmal al rojo chillo (sospechaba que su madre desviaba esa mano) y por ultimo Remus Lupin quien tenía su varita peligrosamente cerca de Draco.

-antes de que degüelles a Remus, solo te revisa- dijo Harry a su lado que noto el sobre salto de Draco al ver la varita.

-¿Por qué?

-positivo- susurro Remus.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Draco que no entendía.

-da positivo- volvió a susurrar Remus.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA DIO POSITIVO?- grito cansado el rubio, pero al ver a Harry con un claro "mi alma fue a tomar café", a Lily Potter y Narcisa Malfoy saltar de la alegría, a Lucius Malfoy llorando en el rincón de los no amados, a James Potter con una sonrisa orgullosa, a Severus Snape blanco como el papel y a Sirius uniéndose a la celebración de las mujeres después de hacer un extraño bailecito de la victoria y gritar "mi ahijado es un semental". la respuesta lo golpeo como una abofeteada.-dijo positivo- gimió.

-no quiero un bastardo en la familia, antes de regresar a la escuela se casan- rugió el patriarca Malfoy regresando a su semblante serio.

-lo harán cariño, pero hoy no será, necesitamos descansar, ahora que lo pienso soy algo torpe, notaba a Draco algo decaído y no solo porque estaba en malos términos con el joven Potter, su magia también lo estaba, necesitaba la esencia de su contaría para alimentar la propia de su bebe- dijo Narcisa mirando feliz la situación.

-no tienen más de 3 semanas- dijo Remus mas recuperado al ver que ninguno de los presentes se había infartado por la noticia.

-MALDITO BAÑO DE PREFECTOS- grito el rubio- y tu maldito Potter, es tu culpa por convencerme de que te abriera las piernas- señalo furioso el rubio a Harry.

Harry palideció- pero solo fue esa vez, el resto del tiempo eres tú el que está arriba- dijo algo indignado Harry por el reclamo.

-al menos ahora sé que no te alejaras nunca de mi- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos pero con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

-aunque no hubiese nada dentro de ti no pensaba dejarte- dijo el moreno con un puchero.

-y se supone que eso dejo en estado a mi hijo- dijo indignado Lucius.

-¡Hey! que eso es mi hijo- dijo james igual de indignado.

-eso va a tener un lindo bebe, un nieto, tendré un nieto- dijo feliz Narcisa.

-no pensé que esto fuera posible, de una forma natural, sin pociones, Merlín seré abuela- dijo la pelirroja igual o más emocionada que Narcisa.

Harry y Draco habían invitado a sus amigos, y causantes de que estuviesen juntos, a la mansión Malfoy.

-bien, ya que estamos aquí queremos darle una noticia que nos llena de regocijo- comenzó Draco, pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

-VAMOS A SER PADRES- grito el moreno- Draco está esperando un bebe.

-¿de quién?- pregunto con burla Fred. Ganándose una muy mala mirada de parte de Harry y Draco.

-de Harry de quien más- dijo George dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su gemelo.

-Harry, como has sido tan irresponsable- comenzó Hermione.

-será un problema en la escuela, por suerte es el último año- dijo Theodore.

-sí, y este año, Fred y yo planeamos no repetir- dijo George recordando la cara de espanto de todos los profesores cuando descubrieron la cruel realidad de que los gemelos debía permanecer un año más en la escuela.

-PIDO SER LA MADRINA- grito entusiasmada Pansy.

-PIDO SER EL PADRINO- grito Ron.

-mierda me ganaste- se quejó Blaise, pero sin poder evitarlo se acercó a Draco dirigió su cara a la altura del abdomen del rubio y dijo-el idiota de Ron será tu padrino pero hare que me quieras más a mí que a él- declaro.

-ni lo sueñes- rujió ron.

-Gregory y yo nos encargaremos de que ellos no lo vuelvan idiota- dijo Vincent señalando a Ron y Blaise que no perdían oportunidad de retarse.

-ahora sí que Hogwarts explotara con esta noticia- dijo divertido Neville apretando la mano de Theodore.

-no importa, porque estamos al fin juntos- dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

-y al que no le guste, muy bien puede irse derechito a la mierda- agrego el rubio.

 **Fin**

*Instant Scalping Hex: Elimina el cabello de la víctima de manera instantánea. Harry lo consultó el libro Maleficios Básicos para Fastidiar en la preparación para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero lo descartó por el hecho de que los dragones no tienen pelo.

*moonshine: brillo de luna.

 ***** Arania Exumai es el conjuro de un hechizo usado para echar lejos a las acromántulas u otras arañas grandes.

 **Hbdjhbsdhabsjh ¿Qué tal? Me encanta como me quedo este long shot. Espero que me digan que tal les pareció.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive.**


End file.
